


We Doomsdays Three

by Fallawingintheabyss



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, DC Comics References, Drama, Gen, Humor, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallawingintheabyss/pseuds/Fallawingintheabyss
Summary: After the events in Man of Steel, both the Batman and Lex Luthor plotted ways of counteracting Superman's power. After Batman decided to join forces with Superman instead of destroy him, Lex's only option was to let loose his experiments. Project Doomsday: Luthor and his super computers created three monsters using the corpse of General Zod that should have the power to combat the man of steel. How will the world react when the three Doomsday Brothers are released?!





	1. The Birthening

**Author's Note:**

> Once when I was eating out with friends in the time before the plague, we were arguing over the best way to fix the ending of BVS. We decided that clearly the answer was to add more Doomsday, and this is my attempt at making our dream a reality.

Lex Luthor clamored through his secret laboratory, resisting the urge to sprint in a panic. Even in times such as these he had to keep a level head. The idea was ingenious, the hero known as the Batman-with all of his resources and weapons-pitted against the false demigod, the Superman. The only problem was that he had trusted another man to do his work for him. It was one of the rare mistakes that even Lex Luthor could make, but it was a critical one to make. Even in times such as these he had to keep a level head.  
The body of the invading Kryptonian’s corpse was prepped for the mutagenic experiment; an experiment that he had hoped to improve upon before executing.  
“If man cannot kill God, then maybe the Devil will do it.” Luthor whispered, his lip trembling. He was painfully aware of the truly superhuman abilities of his adversary, and he had little doubt that “Clark Kent” could pick out his voice despite the miles of noise between them. He secretly wished that-even if only for a moment-Superman had heard and felt a twinge of fear and uncertainty. A silent wish, that maybe even the Superman who had been born with everything could be defeated on this powerless, backwater planet. With a few key commands, the body of General Zod was lowered into a carefully prepared liquid solution. Luthor gasped in pain as he clamped a pinprick on his thumb, giving an essential source of DNA to the machine. Several screens of unfiltered data flowed into Lex’s vision, but his prolific brain only needed a few precious moments to make sense of it. With a start, he realized that he had enough material to make up to three of his monsters.  
If you could call any part of Luthor’s plan sane to begin with, then it certainly wasn’t sane to split an already unstable experiment into three unknown parts. A mere man taking on the Superman is already a gamble, Luthor’s thoughts raced, so I might as well go all in. He typed in the commands and executed the Doomsday project. The Doomsday was obviously based on a Kryptonian body, so as to be on par with Superman from the outset, but with a very human twist. Superman was born with every advantage, but the Doomsday was built to be a survivor-a true monster that could adapt to any attack used against it. With three successful copies, Lex posited that the monsters could buy enough time to overcome the initial disadvantage in strength, before they adapted to surpass the man of steel. Other than the radioactive stone from Supes’ home planet, (a scarce resource that Lex no longer possessed) his only weakness would be his pride and naivete. Even against his own people, Superman deigned to attempt mercy, so Lex was sure that he could use that hubris for his monsters’ advantage. A distant crash told Lex that his opponent was approaching, and he dared to crack a small smirk.  
Lex could hear his creations being birthed from the primordial goop of his own design, but he kept his back to them as he faced the peals of destruction that grew louder with every passing second. The grandiose speech specially made for Superman was cocked and loaded on Lex Luthor’s lips, but when the figure emerged from the smoke and debris Lex could only stare in silence. A raven haired warrior woman in garish American red and blue “armor” (or perhaps war swimsuit would be a more fitting description) stepped towards the genius, armed with a sword and shield.  
“I’m sorry, I confess that I was expecting someone else.” Luthor regained his composure in front of Wonder Woman quickly, as only an experienced veteran or an experienced narcissist could. Unfortunately for him, she was the experienced veteran in this exchange. For a few more precious seconds of life, Luthor barely felt the sword that flashed through his body: from nape to pelvis. He had previously assumed that his last thoughts and words would be ones of great significance; but as it turned out Lex Luthor’s last thoughts were ones of disbelief and his last words were something he had heard just moments previously.  
“...Martha”  
𓇼𓇼𓇼 

Princess Diana was a hero, but in the Hellenistic tradition. A hero in the comfortable New World of the modern age would choose the path of mercy for an unarmed and unpowered opponent, but for the hero of Themyscira it was only natural to choose death for one so wicked. This was the justification that Diana chose to use, but her decades-long stay in the USA had made her a touch more willing to abstain from such brutality. In truth, she would have spared the megalomaniac had she not seen the horrifying monsters that he had created.  
As a seasoned warrior of the highest caliber, Diana could simulate a battle before it occurred; with a mere glimpse of her environment and opponents, and an intimate understanding of her own prowess. She knew that certainty was oft the enemy of victory in battle, but it was hard not to be assured in most situations when your powers were nothing short of legendary. It was from years of this comfortable assurance that Diana was surprised by an emotion she once knew well: fear. The creatures that emerged from Luthor’s pit were smaller than the colossus Talos, smaller than the monster Typhon; in fact they were barely larger than men-more akin to Frankenstein’s monster of the modern era. However, with a mere glimpse, Diana could see that the monsters of Luthor’s creation wielded a strength and potential of mythical proportions. A single lunge, a single slash, a single Martha. She couldn’t afford to leave the monsters a general as devious as Luthor, and she hoped to end them just as decisively. Another lunge, another slash, another cry.  
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Creating a brain for a new creation was never an easy task to undergo. It was not so simple as reviving a dead brain, nor was it so simple as cloning from a living brain. Creating a human brain would have been a herculean task-insurmountable even for science up to that point-and that would be with the help of billions of examples and thousands of years of history to draw from. Lex Luthor was the only one who could conceive of and create the conscious brain of a new breed of monster, because Luthor was singularly intelligent and delusional. Luthor lacked natural emotions such as caution and doubt, because he was devoid of them. He was certain that he could create a suitable opponent to Superman, so when Wayne failed he was certain that his monsters would be the opponent. With a combination of Zod’s body, the scavenged Kryptonian technology, billions of dollars worth of resources, 18 months, and Luthor’s insanely indomitable will: Superman’s Doomsday was created. Three of them.  
As much intelligence as one could credit to the mind of Lex Luthor, even he had his weaknesses. For instance, if Luthor wanted to create perfect killing machines then he could have installed machine-like programming into the body of Zod, armed with a lead covered Kryptonite gun. The discrepancy could technically be attributed to a lack of mindfulness, but the truth was closer to a simple fact. Luthor didn’t want to kill Superman: Luthor wanted to prove that he was the super-man. If the Batman had killed Superman, then Luthor would have been the successful manipulator. If the Doomsdays killed Superman, then Luthor would have been the true Prometheus of a stronger man. If a machine had killed Superman, then Luthor would have just been a weapons manufacturer. It was for this reason that Lex Luthor didn’t program Doomsday, he created a program to raise Doomsday. Each Doomsday was taught English at a blistering pace and were taught to obey Luthor himself, and not much else. True to Wonder Woman’s intuition, Luthor had planned to lead the Doomsdays himself, as if he was a cartoonish warlord. Now the Doomsdays were left leaderless.  
It may be safe to assume that the Doomsdays were identical at this juncture, but there were several key differences between them. Firstly, the three brains were initially created under the same key principles, but they were not developed using the exact same processes nor were they created simultaneously. The first brain, let’s call it Doomsday I, was created first with the most robotic pieces: a true combination of flesh and machine. Using a logical assemblage, Doomsday I was given ample time to assimilate a knowledge of the world, and was then set to be guided by a pure machine-like logic. The second brain, let’s call it Doomsday II, was made purely of flesh. Though accelerated, one could claim that Doomsday II’s development was similar to that of a child raised by Lex Luthor in a concealed box: with all of the problems that may entail. The third brain, Doomsday III (who wishes to go by the title of Professor Doomsday), was developed in a much more interesting fashion. Luthor’s donation of blood a few moments prior to the awakening of the Doomsday bodies-did absolutely nothing. However, unbeknownst to him, the Kryptonian-human hybrid computer had already sampled and sequenced Luthor’s DNA months prior. The Doomsday I brain had nearly 18 months to develop, the Doomsday II had nearly 16 months, but the Doomsday III brain only had 7 months to develop. In order to accelerate Doomsday III’s brain development at such an accelerated pace, the K-H computer utilized Luthor’s own brain as a schematic, and unlocked some of the information restrictions placed on the other brains. While Doomsday I and II were learning from a regimented Lexcorp approved program, Doomsday III was learning from the likes of Harvard lectures, nihilist theses, and wikipedia. At age 6 months, Doomsday III became a guest lecturer for a video lecture on necrocapitalism. From that moment on Doomsday III assumed the name Professor Doomsday forevermore.  
The second major difference between the Doomsdays, let’s call them the Doomsday brothers (Lex had made them all male as an extension of his own narcissism and subconscious misogyny), were their bodies. Since the physics and chemistry at work in the world of Frankenstein do not apply to reality, Zod’s body could not be reanimated. Cloning also wouldn’t work, because Luthor didn’t have decades to spend raising Kryptonians. Out of these restrictions came a very unique process. The brain “data” for the brothers was created in a closed system (with the slight exception of Professor Doomsday), and later “downloaded” into the literal flesh and machine brains constructed in the machine. After the brains, the most care was put into the making of the nervous system. In a natural organism, the nervous system develops concurrently with the rest of the body. However, in the case of the Doomsday project, the “internal” brain had to be adapted to the “external” nervous system, so a complete nervous system had to be made apart from the mind and the bodies of the Doomsdays. Then the bodies of each of the Doomsday Brothers were created afterwards.  
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
A rare moment of fear had prevented Diana from preemptively striking the emerging monsters, so she instead adopted a slightly more defensive stance. A very bulky upper body unceremoniously gripped the edge of the birthing pit, similarly to how a child might exit a pool. In contrast, a body with a much thinner countenance rose steadily from the middle of the pool. She realized with a start that the monster had the same flying capability as Superman. Both of the monsters looked like caricatures hewn from rock, with grey and uneven textured skin: one overly large and the other overly thin. The first stared with obsidian eyes unblinkingly at Diana, while the other made small loops in the air. In a leap, Diana ricocheted off the wall and swung her sword in a wide arc towards the flying opponent. It was caught mostly unawares, but a speeding chunk of rubble interrupted her swing. She had hoped to take out the monster with more mobility first, but the larger monster was clearly more focused. In midair, Diana caught the flyer with her shield, and twisted to face the bulky one while she landed.  
“HRRRMMMM” The large monster declared in outrage. Diana observed that it had no mouth. She leapt forward, and then slid under a heavy swing by the monster. In response, she slashed its arm and regained her stance on the other side. She had hoped to cut through the arm with her full power swing (she could slice through stone after all), but the damage dealt was only a deep gash. She noticed that the thin monster was only now recovering from the shield bash, while the thick one recovered quickly from the more dire injury. Its blood was a lighter gray than the rest of its body, and it seemed to solidify very quickly from the wound. The flying monster recovered and hovered over the pit of liquid, making itself harder to hit. Finishing the fight would require backup, or a greater risk. Diana tossed aside her shield and gripped her sword with both hands. She buckled the bulky monster with a powerful kick behind the knee, and then cut off the injured arm with a two-handed swing. It jabbed her with its remaining arm from an unfavorable position, but the blow still sent a shock through her body. A well placed straight or hook could knock her out for the count, or worse. Luckily, a tempestuous blast of wind announced the arrival of her much welcomed backup. Superman descended to the ground and came face to face with the monster created to destroy him. One look at the grotesque figure, and his eyes glowed red with heat.  
“STOP!!!” A raspy voice sputtered.  
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Professor Doomsday’s unceremonious emergence from the creation pool was very reminiscent of a human birth. He rose from the pool in the arms of Doomsday II covered in goop and screaming.  
“STOP!!!” He choked indignantly. “Do you have any ability to reason, or is your only portion violence?” Professor Doomsday rhetorically growled at the duo.  
“I didn’t realize you could sp-“ Wonder Woman began, before she was interrupted by Doomsday II.  
“That ones’ mean! She hit me in the stomach and it was like-OW! And she-Ohmygod she cut off your arrmm!” Doomsday II flailed in the air towards the stoic Doomsday I. Doomsday I looked past Wonder Woman, and raised his remaining arm to point at Superman.  
“HRM.” He declared pointedly.  
“You are in no position to be picking fights, Doomsday I!” Professor Doomsday admonished his older brother. Doomsday I’s arm remained raised at Superman.  
“Hrm.”  
“Well, this is unprecedented.” Superman cheerily spoke. “Are you Luthor’s work?”  
“Technically-yes”  
“Even more reason to destroy them.” Wonder Woman said with steel in her voice.  
“And I assume both of you followed perfectly in your parents’ footsteps?” Professor Doomsday questioned.  
“MARTHA!” Doomsday II used both of his hands to form a mock-megaphone, which caused Professor Doomsday to collapse in a heap on the ground. Everyone present took notice of Professor Doomsday’s limp and lifeless legs, as he propped himself up with his arms.  
“Be more careful next time, Doomsday II.” Professor Doomsday admonished his slightly younger older brother. “And I believe our common objective is to end this interaction peacefully.” He turned his eyes towards the two strangers, matching the red glower of the man of steel.  
“We cannot let you go free.” Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes in focus to compensate for her missing shield.  
“Why? Because we are powerful? What level of cognitive dissonance do you operate under in order to condemn us, while remaining upright yourselves?!” Professor Doomsday grumpily snapped at her.  
“Now-now we shouldn’t resort to violence if it isn’t necessary.” Superman relaxed his laser vision and raised his arms, in as much of a placation as a super-alien-bioweapon could muster.  
“And who decides the necessity of violence? The United States? The humans? You?” Professor Doomsday scratched his chin thoughtfully, fulfilling a characterization of the professor he wished to be.  
“Not the most important thing right now.” Doomsday II said as he lowered himself down to the ground.  
“You are so right, dear brother, so here’s the deal-“ Professor Doomsday motioned to the two “heroes”. “The three of us have been recently born unto US soil, thereby making us newly minted US citizens per the 14th amendment.”  
“God Bless America!” Doomsday II giggled and took back to the sky.  
“Says the monsters who call themselves Doomsday.” Wonder Woman replied devoid of amusement.  
“You guys didn’t choose your name either!” Doomsday II shot back.  
“HrM.” Doomsday I added knowingly.  
“They do have a point.” Superman shrugged, never losing confidence.  
“Now, were this a case of equal standing-instead of a clear pressuring of the oppressed by those in higher standing-this would be enough-“ Wonder Woman rolled her eyes as Profesor Doomsday began his spiel. “But we understand-“  
“Yea! We understand!”  
“HRM”  
“We understand that we are grotesqueries in your eyes, that we must prove our innocence before we are even presumed guilty. For this one instance, I shall concede, because unfortunately my need for survival outweighs my need for recognition and equality. I suggest you allow us to live under a year-long probationary period, in order to prove our willingness to live in peace.”  
“And how do we know you will stick to this ‘peace’ during your probation, instead of doing your misdeeds outside of prying eyes?” Wonder Woman remained defensive, but turned to Superman instead of keeping her eyes on the brothers. Professor Doomsday glared at the warrior, albeit without the added threat of primed laser vision. Superman glanced at the paraplegic gargoyle, and began to speak when a rebuttal didn’t arrive.  
“There are two problems that I see here. You guys need someone to look after you, and you need somewhere to stay.”  
Professor Doomsday saw where this was going, and barely withheld a groan.  
“And I think both problems could be solved if you stayed in my farm in Kansas!” Superman finished speaking and put his hands on his hips triumphantly. Wonder woman scowled, Doomsday I furrowed his brow, and Professor Doomsday impatiently crossed his arms.  
“Wait! How are we going to pay rent?!” Doomsday II exclaimed.


	2. Doomsday Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three of the Doomsday brothers search for their purpose in life, and each one follows a very different path.

“And you guys are positive that I was your first choice for this position?” Doomsday II fiddled with the arms of the office chair he was seated in, but honestly his attempt at presenting himself professionally had greatly improved over the span of 5 months.   
“Well...we definitely believe that you have skills…”   
“And information.”  
“And information that could be very useful to the Justice League.” Superman and Batman fell easily into their “good hero, bad hero” schtick that they used to wow their prospective recruits. But Doomsday II only wanted one thing.   
“My conditions haven’t changed. I’ll give you the information if you give me what I want.”  
“Please, Doomsday II-I mean Double-DJ-we just need to learn what you know, the entire world could be at stake! We can offer you a membership to the league if you comply.” Superman humbled himself before Doomsday II despite their checkered past, but to no avail. Doomsday II ceased his excess movements and leaned forward dramatically, speaking with utmost seriousness.   
“I want to challenge Aquaman in mortal combat.”  
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
After the first meeting between Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Doomsday brothers; the three brothers were introduced to Martha Kent. The four of them settled down relatively quickly into a friendly environment, as they tried to find their place in the world. Within 1 week, Doomsday I was going to leave the farm without warning (not even a note, for he was still mute).   
“And what exactly are you planning to do? You’ve proven yourself nothing but a homebody and now you want to travel the world!” Professor Doomsday had wheeled in front of the door to block the eldest’s escape, with his streaming microphone and headset still attached.   
[You believe that intelligence is to learn what constrains you. I wish to be free.] Doomsday I responded grumpily using American Sign Language.   
“Well where are you going? I want to go!” Doomsday II flew from the yard to join the conversation.   
[No.]  
“Geez, tell me how you really feel.”  
[I did.]  
“I was being sarcastic!”  
[and I refuse to recognize your sarcasm.]  
“Well away with you then! I have truth to interpret, and truth to speak! If my own brother won’t pay heed to what that is, then I will spend my time speaking to a more willing audience! Thank you for your subscription Gxtraman94.” Professor Doomsday wheeled away from the door and began speaking into his microphone, ignoring his siblings.   
“Have you at least prepared for your journey?” Doomsday II grabbed onto I’s shoulder and orbited around him.  
[Preparation is an exercise in worry. I seek to be free of such things.]  
Doomsday I stood still for a moment and felt the direction of the wind. Then, he leapt over the horizon and disappeared from view.   
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Starting from that day, let us follow the paths of each individual sibling. Professor Doomsday had taken to the internet quickly after being sent to the Kent farm. With the help of Doomsday II, Professor Doomsday had built a PC, auxiliary systems, and a router/modem combo using scraps from junkyards and yard sales across the country. He already had a niche base of philosophy fans, but after several weeks he became discouraged at how slowly he was making waves in the internet world. Truly Professor Doomsday was a cut above the rest in terms of intelligence, so why didn’t his popularity with the masses reflect this fact? One day, while he was absorbing energy from the sun outside, he asked a question of Doomsday II.  
“How does one become popular on the internet?”  
“It depends.” Doomsday II was flying several miles in the sky, but he swooped down as soon as he heard Professor Doomsday with his super hearing. “It depends on what you’re trying to say, or what content you’re trying to make.” II amended his response quickly to avoid the ire of his younger brother.   
“I am trying to share my insight with the world! There is no purpose to knowing what is right, if I cannot show when others are wrong!”  
“Well then tell them you’re right.” Doomsday II responded free of care, but his lackluster response actually implanted an idea within Professor’s head. If he couldn’t garner an audience with his own content, then he would argue with creators who already had an audience. Without delay, Professor Doomsday conceived of a trap. He researched several high profile speakers: hero worshippers, political commentators, conspiracy theorists, pop culture reviewers, and even food critics. Then, at an alarming rate, he produced a wide variety of call out videos. At first, it took some time for his videos to receive any sort of buzz, but eventually his type of video gained notoriety and were considered to be created by a community of trolls. In response to this, Professor Doomsday made a public callout with face cam, prompting people to gather at the circus-like attraction. Folks gathered from all four corners of the internet to join the discourse of the “Angry Rock Man”, whom fans affectionately referred to as Professor DD.   
Within a couple of months, he had created a “Doomsday Cave” where he streamed 24/7. The ceiling was converted into a modified solar cell that gave the Professor all of the energy he needed to live. The floor was converted into a series of magnetic tracks that his chair was linked into, making movement between all of his technological stations seamless. Alongside his internet tyrade, Doomsday was able to complete a side project. By studying his own unique biology, Professor Doomsday was able to create a tracking device for his own brothers that could also communicate through specific energy vibrations. Despite his aggressive attitude, he became somewhat satisfied with his life as a strange internet personality.   
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Doomsday I only wanted to be a singular existence. At the Kent farm, he had obsessively studied language in order to be able to communicate, but he rejected the figurative interpretations he found therein. Taking a Descartian perspective, Doomsday I decided to reject any meaning that couldn’t be proven, starting with the nature of existence. Free from outside interaction, Doomsday I began from a blank slate: free from background, connections, gender, and identity. The next step would be to build an experience from the ground up. After a week at the farm, Doomsday I decided to leave. They used American Sign Language to say goodbye to the other Doomsdays, but only so that the other siblings would understand. Doomsday I had already begun creating a new sign language that took the least amount of movement possible, and was devoid of any metaphorical meaning. In the doorframe of the farm, Doomsday I felt the direction of the wind, and then leapt into it.   
Doomsday I lived solely based on feeling and sense. The decision of which direction to go and how fast to go were based entirely on Doomsday I internally, with no external factors contributing. Their wandering was a topic of much debate among countries and other superhumans, but Doomsday I remained oblivious to the news by choice as long as possible. This changed when they stepped foot on the Island of Themyscira, the homeworld of the Amazons. Doomsday I didn’t present a threat to the Amazons, but they were also unable to communicate with each other. Annoyed by the Amazons’ concern and all of their forced interactions, Doomsday I finally decided to leave the island by diving into the ocean.   
For several weeks, Doomsday I existed alone below the waves, until a curious thing happened. Doomsday I became acquainted with many living things in the water, but they began to notice familiar creatures. In particular, a familiar blue whale. Whether due to Doomsday I’s biological abilities, or because of the complete purity of their perception; Doomsday I was able to understand the whale. Over time, Doomsday I learned about their favorite hunting currents, their favorite whale songs, and their former servitude to the Atlanteans. The whale was very concerned with the state of the world: apparently the Atlanteans and the Amazons had entered into an unsteady alliance in fear of the Superman. Doomsday I wished to stay apart from these things, however they felt closer to the external world the closer that they felt a kinship with the whale. Doomsday I realized that remaining a pure existence would be impossible if they remained friends, and they continued on their way. However, it was precisely when Doomsday I left the whale that they realized how deeply the effects of that friendship had been; Doomsday I realized that from then on it would be impossible to be unaffected by others. They returned to the whale’s path, but the whale had already been fatally wounded.  
[Who did this to you? I could have stopped them if I hadn’t left] Doomsday I communicated to the whale.  
[I had already betrayed the Atlanteans. I don’t regret my choice, and I accept the consequences.] The whale groaned in melancholy and acceptance.  
[I will destroy Atlantis!]  
[Do not. Strife will only bring more strife. There is something more important for me to say. I stole an artifact from the Atlanteans, a Motherbox, because I was afraid of what would happen if the Amazons and Atlanteans collected all three of them. I told the Atlanteans that I buried it at the bottom of the Mariana Trench, but that was a lie.] The whale spent its last words telling Doomsday I the location of the Motherbox. Grieving, Doomsday I decided to completely change their direction in life, choosing to live selflessly according to the wishes of their friend rather than according to their own self. Doomsday I traveled until they found the Motherbox, and then they remained still as a statue to guard it. In repentance, Doomsday I was going to protect the Motherbox for the rest of their days.  
“Hey brother! I found you using some cool gadget that Prof made!” Doomsday II garbled in the deep ocean water.  
[I am busy. Go away.] Doomsday I angrily responded using relatively sluggish American Sign Language underwater.  
“How can you be busy when you’re just standing here underwater!”  
Doomsday I explained their situation to Doomsday II.  
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Doomsday II was the only Doomsday who felt obligated to help out around the farm. However, the chores did little to quell his boredom due to his super speed and flight.   
“Is there anything else for me to do?” Doomsday II was using his powers to mimic walking on the ceiling of the farmhouse.   
“You could find your brothers.” Martha Kent was washing dishes, something she insisted on doing herself after Doomsday II had excitedly destroyed half of them earlier.   
“They’re no fun. Why does it have to be them?”  
“Well, when my Clark was growing up he didn’t have many friends-it was hard to relate to other people when he was so different you know?” She stopped for a moment to smile at Doomsday II.  
“That’s it!” He excitedly fell down until his head was mere inches above the ground, startling Martha. “I’ll find your son!”  
“Maybe that’s not the best id-” Doomsday II flew out the door at a slightly subsonic speed. Research wasn’t Doomsday II’s forte, so his plan for finding Superman consisted of flying around the globe with his super sight and hearing. Luckily for him, there was a large office building in Chicago that was on fire. He watched as Superman zoomed in and out with groups of people, and he descended to blow out the fire with super breath. Superman turned around when he heard the astonished reactions of the people to Doomsday II’s appearance. Superman motioned upwards and they both took to the sky.  
“Hey champ, how’s the Kansas life treating you?”   
“I don’t know I got pretty bored.” Doomsday II was dancing with his hands and fingers, keeping the rest of his body as rigid as possible.   
“Er-well hopefully you can find a solution to that kiddo.” Superman slowly deteriorated from his statuesque confidence to a slightly impatient arm cross. “Do you have an emergency?”  
“I guess not. Oh wait, I wanted to ask you why you didn’t save your father from that storm?” Doomsday asked innocently, but the only answer he received was a tense silence.   
“Well then umm-good luck, and duty calls!” Superman smiled overly wide and gave a mock salute before rocketing below the clouds.   
“That was illuminating.”   
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Doomsday II stayed in the air, but inevitably hovered back over the Kent farm. He flew down to the ground when he heard his younger brother ask a question.  
“How does one become popular on the internet?”  
“It depends-It depends on what you’re trying to say, or what content you’re trying to make.” He made his response vague but technically correct so that Professor Doomsday wouldn’t have much ammunition to use against him.   
“I am trying to share my insight with the world! There is no purpose to knowing what is right, if I cannot show when others are wrong!” Professor Doomsday seemed like he wanted to vent more than he wanted to argue.   
“Well then tell them you’re right.” Professor Doomsday surprisingly lit up at this low effort response, and wheeled away excitedly. Doomsday II was relieved but also somewhat disappointed, since he still had no answer to his boredom.   
“Wait a second-if Ms. Kent says that I should hang around others like me, but they don’t want to, then I’ll just do what they do!” Doomsday II rushed upstairs to bug the professor.  
“Are you here to provide more advice?” The youngest brother asked with his characteristic impatience, but he was in a better mood than usual.   
“Not really. Can I help?”  
“Hmmm. I don’t think so, it would take too much time for me to teach you what is necessary, and even then I don’t think your additive efforts would be significant.”   
“Well what are you doing?” Professor Doomsday was becoming more frustrated, but he withheld a sigh.  
“I am studying the works of several popular personalities in order to find their commonalities and weaknesses. I created a program so that I can watch their content at one million times the speed. Then I will develop my own style in order to admonish the audiences of these ‘personalities.’”  
“So you’re going to make a diss track?” Professor Doomsday paused for the first time and turned around to face Doomsday II, looking him in the eyes.  
“I will only say this once, and then I hope that my meaning will come across in its totality-even to you. I will never make a diss track.” He paused for emphasis, and then went back to his work as if Doomsday II wasn’t present. Doomsday II dejectedly floated downstairs. He didn’t see anything wrong with making a diss track, and he bet that he could make a great diss track.   
“That’s it!” Doomsday II rushed through the atmosphere, searching for any construction sites. He offered to complete any construction projects for an up-front payment, but after being rejected 6 times in a row (they didn’t work with unknown illegal aliens)he decided on a different plan of action. Flying just under the clouds, Doomsday II scoured the United States for loose bills and change. He separated the different kinds of coins and bills by type and then traded until he had the largest bills possible. With his newfound riches, Doomsday II bought a microphone, studio headphones, and a PC setup. After several hours of web surfing, the internet rapper Doomsday Jr. or Double-DJ.   
“Why, perchance do you know, is there an internet rapper who not only bears the name Doomsday, but has released a ‘diss track’ against me!” Professor Doomsday stormed into Doomsday II’s room: absolutely livid.   
“Oh, me? Maybe I’m just creating an online discourse.”  
“You are not! I can’t even argue against you, when you provide nothing of substance to posit an antithesis to!”  
“I didn’t have a problem with it.”  
“Telling me that I need to get laid is not a proper argument!!” Though he would not admit it, what Professor Doomsday found most infuriating was the ease with which Doomsday II had gained a following. Despite not being what one would call a musical genius, Doomsday II had several advantages. For one, he could rap at a pace several orders of magnitude above human rappers, could alter his voice beyond the human vocal range, and he didn’t need to breathe. He could also produce and edit his tracks many times faster than a human. As a result, the wide library of Double-DJ contained something for nearly everyone, and he gained an online following.   
“Ugggghhhh, you’re such a killjoy. I don’t want to keep doing this anyway.” Professor Doomsday nodded stiffly and receded back into his Doomsday Cave. Becoming a musical sensation was fun, but Doomsday II wasn’t planning on doing it for the rest of his life. If he was done following in Professor Doomsday’s footsteps, then this time he would follow in Superman’s footsteps! Doomsday II took to the skies in search of trouble-to fix! He continued his patrol until he witnessed a drug deal occurring on the streets. Excitedly, Doomsday II sped to apprehend the criminal...at mach 50. The resultant sonic boom tore through the glassware in a several mile radius and created a ground zero which prompted Superman and the Flash to show up on the scene.   
“I was trying to stop a drug deal. Well technically I succeeded at stopping a drug deal.”  
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Doomsday II was locked into a secret government facility and held for questioning. After explaining that he wasn’t planning a domestic terror attack and was in fact trying to be a hero, many security officials discussed the ramifications of setting Doomsday II free.   
“Good evening, Mr. Doomsday the second, my name is Amanda Waller.” An overly serious security official walked into Doomsday II’s cell.  
“Um hi”  
“You had quite the rap career before your...incident. Look, I’m not going to mince any words here, for the sake of the American public it would be in our best interest to keep you imprisoned. However, we have a way for you to earn your freedom.”  
“I’m listening” Despite the dire circumstances, Doomsday II was excited at the prospect of becoming a government agent.   
“With Superman and the Justice League as the supposed guardian of the earth, the president and congress don’t believe that we need a superpowered task force. Unfortunately, I don’t have the rest of the nation’s optimism. I was able to train a superpowered agent codenamed ‘Enchantress’, but we recently lost control of her. I need you to neutralize the threat without alerting the Justice League.”  
“And how will I be able to do that?”  
“The Enchantress herself doesn’t want to rouse any unwanted attention, so all you have to do is complete the job quietly. The Justice League have been busy anyway, ever since Wonder Woman quit to lead the Amazons in the Amazon/Atlantean faction.”  
“Hm, sounds like a real humdinger of a case. I assume I’ll be compensated in kind?” Doomsday II spoke in his best noir detective impression.  
“Your autonomy will be your sole compensation. Also needless to say that this operation will be off the books and off the record. You’ll also be wearing a nanite bomb collar as insurance.”   
“I suppose that’s fair.” Doomsday II was outfitted with the bomb collar, but it was quickly scrapped when he accidentally activated it-with no harm to himself. After pinky swearing that he would complete his task, Agent Doomsday flew stealthily towards his target. Maybe because of his heightened senses or innocent open mindedness, Doomsday II sensed something vaguely magical and flew in that direction. Eventually he came upon a vaguely Egyptian-royalty-looking sorceress in charge of a magical army in the Amazon forest.   
“I can sense your presence, Kryptonian!” The Enchantress levitated menacingly into the air and glowed with power.   
“You’re kind of correct?” Doomsday II glided into view, completely dropping any pretense of surprise.   
“What kind of failed experiment are you?!” The Enchantress narrowed her eyes scornfully as she spoke.  
“Who said I was a failed experiment? That was a really mean thing to say. Anyway, I’m here to arrest you.”   
“You and what arm-” Before she could finish her cliche, Doomsday II flew behind her quicker than she could react.   
“I could have taken care of your minions, but I don’t really know if they’re mutated humans or monsters or demons or whatever, and I didn’t really wanna deal with that kind of moral choi-” Enchantress dramatically reeled back with a snarl and then shot a bright green energy bolt that he dodged with ease. “-ce. Y’know you would have a better chance of hitting me if you didn’t make your magic visible.”   
“I’m not the one you should be worrying about right now.” A large armored man with a flaming head grabbed Doomsday II from behind. “Incubus: Destroy him!” Doomsday II grabbed his wrist, flew over to grab her wrist, and then flew in the air with all three of them.   
“Well I guess I have to take both of you to Amanda Waller. Ugh this is going to be heavy.” Enchantress and Incubus roared as they blasted Doomsday II with all kinds of fancy fires, energy blasts, and spirit animal looking attacks. “I’m going to be honest, we don’t really scale that well. I mean-without meaning to brag-I don’t think there’s anything you can do to hurt me, and the only reason I’m not dodging all of your attacks is because I don’t feel like it. It’s not even your fault, I don’t think you were even supposed to fight someone as powerful as me.”  
“Wait! Do not take us to the Americans! They will cause the end of the world!” The Enchantress pleaded with him.  
“And what are you trying to do?”  
“Take my rightful place as the supreme ruler of this planet!”  
“Uh huh.”  
“B-but the humans will destroy the world! Or if they don’t, then the Amazons and Atlanteans will. All of them are dealing with forces beyond their control! The factions are trying to unite the three Motherboxes, weapons of an ancient evil, but this will only bring destruction!”  
“Oh geez! Where are the Motherboxes?”   
“The humans, the Atlanteans, and the Amazons each safeguarded one for millennia. However, the humans have long forgotten what they once protected; which allowed Wonder Woman to steal it.”  
“Then isn’t it already over?”  
“No; the Atlantean Motherbox seems to have been stolen.”  
“Oh, then everything’s fine!”  
“No wai-” Doomsday II excitedly carried the two villains at a blinding speed towards the secret dropoff point in the middle of the Sonoran Desert. Both of them vomited when they touched down.   
“Were there any problems?” Amanda Waller asked coldly, surrounded by heavily armed agents.  
“Nope.”  
“Then you are free to go. As a word of advice, don’t go into hero work again.” Doomsday II waved goodbye and flew away as the sounds of laser and gunfire from the secret government execution squad faded into the distance.   
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
With a new sense of purposelessness, Doomsday II yet again drifted back to the thinker of the trio: Professor Doomsday.   
“Salutations brother; I would not otherwise, but I suppose it wouldn’t kill me to take a break from my efforts. I believe you have been gone a good while?” Professor Doomsday greeted from his permanent seated station.   
“Have you seen the news?”  
“I have not.”  
“Then I haven’t been up to much.” Professor Doomsday narrowed his eyes, but didn’t continue prying.   
“I’m bored.”  
“This seems to be a natural state of affairs for you.”  
“I have an idea this time though! I was just wondering if you knew where to find Doomsday I.”  
“Doomsday I, now that’s a name I’ve not heard in a long time. Forgive me-I have spent too much of my time engrossed in the human meme zeitgeist. It just so happens that I do have a way to locate our elder.” Professor Doomsday whirled dramatically to his novel device and motioned for Doomsday II to follow. “Here I have all three of our locations-including the longitudinal and latitudinal coordinates as well as the depth.”  
“This doesn’t have anything to do with your internet work. Why did you make this?”   
“W-well it is a useful technology to have access to!” Professor Doomsday responded defensively.  
“Holy crap! You miss us! You’re just too full of yourself to come find us yourself!”  
“That is preposterous! You have your necessary information, so away with you, I am very busy.” Professor Doomsday rolled back to his main computer, giving Doomsday II the cold shoulder, but Doomsday II grinned as he flew away. After a few seconds of flying, Doomsday II realized that he was far from any landmass, and that Doomsday I was located deep beneath the waves. So as not to harm the ecosystem, he slowed to the pace of a fast torpedo and propelled to the seafloor. Doomsday I was a statue on the bottom, visible only with x-ray vision.   
“Hey brother! I found you using some cool gadget that Prof made!” Doomsday II bubbled at his older brother.  
[I am busy. Go away.] Doomsday I signed, which Doomsday II interpreted slowly due to a lack of practice.  
“How can you be busy when you’re just standing here underwater!”  
[I am fulfilling the last wish of a companion of mine. I am safeguarding this Motherbox until I die.]  
“Oh I heard about those! So you’re the one who has the Atlantean Motherbox! Well in that case we don’t have to worry about the world ending.”  
[Yes.]  
“Why don’t you bring the Motherbox to the Kent farm so that we can hang out together?”  
[I will not. My friend was killed by the Atlanteans while I was away, and it is my responsibility to never leave my station.]  
“What?! Like Atlantis, like with Aquaman?”  
[Yes.] Doomsday II became filled with rage and renewed purpose.  
“You wait right here! I never liked that Aquaman guy and now he’s going to pay!” Doomsday II shot out of the ocean to write an angrily worded letter to the Justice League P.O. box.   
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
“And you guys are positive that I was your first choice for this position?” Doomsday II coyly asked the leading members of the Justice League.   
“Well...we definitely believe that you have skills…”   
“And information.”  
“And information that could be very useful to the Justice League.” Superman and Batman played along with Doomsday II’s game, because they tacitly decided that this was the best way to get the information they wanted.  
“My conditions haven’t changed. I’ll give you the information if you give me what I want.”  
“Please, Doomsday II-I mean Double-DJ-we just need to learn what you know, the entire world could be at stake! We can offer you a membership to the league if you comply.”   
“I want to challenge Aquaman in mortal combat.”  
“Even if we were to allow such a thing, Aquaman was never a part of the Justice League, and there’s no chance that he will join after allying with the Amazons.” Batman responded very dryly, bordering on intimidation. “And clearly the most important issue is the fate of the world.”  
“The world is fine, for the time being, and it will be even safer once Aquaman is out of the picture.” Doomsday II countered. The duo began to formulate another argument, but before they could speak the Justice League phone rang from Batman’s utility belt.   
“This is the emergency line. Diana?! You made your stance clear when you quit the league.” Batman’s brow furrowed as he listened to the other end of the phone. “Listen, there’s an emergency!”  
“The Amazons were attacked on Themyscira by alien parademons.” Superman spoke seriously.  
“And their leader, who goes by the name of Steppenwolf, is searching for the Motherboxes.” Doomsday II repeated grimly.  
“Just because you have super hearing doesn’t make you clever.” Batman sighed. The two Justice League members turned towards Doomsday II.  
“We’re going to take the league and apprehend the army before they can harm any more civilians. You head over to the Motherbox’s location and make sure no one gets to it!” Batman commanded Doomsday II as he and Superman flew from the scene.   
“Aye Aye!” Doomsday II flew back to where Doomsday I was stationed. As he flew, Doomsday II saw a huge flock of humanoid and batlike parademons crowding over the ocean.  
“Oh no! They’ve already found the Motherbox!” Doomsday II readied to fly down at top speed to the bottom of the ocean, but he stopped as two figures burst from the ocean’s surface. Doomsday I leapt onto the nearest continent, holding the limp body of a large horned man.   
“Is that Steppenwolf?”  
[Yes. They were not that strong.] Doomsday I lugged the body single handedly and signed with the other.  
“Huh.” Doomsday II looked around and saw that the parademons had all been defeated by the Justice League. “I guess any villains that aren’t powerful on a cosmic scale can’t really do anything against anyone with Kryptonian powers.”  
[Indeed.]  
𓇼𓇼𓇼


	3. Day of Darkseid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doomsday brothers seek their independence from Earth, until a new villain threatens the planet... (It's Darkseid-It's in the title)

“It is our namesake-by god-don’t I at least get credit for being poetic?” Professor Doomsday resorted to irritated sarcasm after the ordeal of confrontations that he had to deal with over the past few days. Doomsday I gave an icy stare and even Doomsday II glared daggers at their youngest brother. Outside of the Kent farm was the Justice League, Aquaman and a cohort of Atlanteans, Wonder Woman and a legion of Amazons, and a crowd of various reporters.   
After defeating Steppenwolf, he was imprisoned in a specialized container at the bottom of the Atlantic, the Motherboxes were separated (one given to the Justice League, one given to the Amazon/Atlantean alliance, and one given to the Doomsday brothers), and the last of the parademons were hunted down. Doomsday II challenged Aquaman to a battle to the death, but had to make do with a public apology after urgings from the League and his brothers. Everything had settled into a stable peace, until Professor Doomsday made a public announcement over the internet and television.  
“Greetings, I am known as Professor Doomsday. Although I am speaking in English, I have transcribed subtitles in every language being broadcast to. You may know me from my online presence, perhaps you simply know me from my appearance, or mayhaps you are wondering why a golem is speaking to you. Firstly, I will state the obvious, I am not human. I was created in an experiment from Kryptonian biology, and I have two brothers. Secondly, I will state my purpose for contacting you, I wish to declare independence from Earth along with my brothers. We live on this planet, but we do not wish to be subject to human laws or borders. I am aware that this will be a hard pill to swallow, especially for those of you in power, which is why I have set up a simple ultimatum for you. I have created a doomsday device that will destroy this planet if you do not comply. Thank you.” Doomsday II was the first one to charge towards Professor Doomsday in rage.  
“WE?! What we?! You didn’t discuss any of this with me or Doomsday I! I didn’t want to make enemies of the entire world, why did we believe that you were the smart one?!”   
[Be quieter with your conversation. The Kryptonian is always listening.] Professor Doomsday used sign language calmly to speak with his furious brother.   
[Why have you done this?]   
[The governments of this world will only see us as a weapon, or will claim us simply by where we are located. The only way I could free us from this fate is by threatening assured destruction, much like the other political powers of this planet.]   
[Ohhh, so you’re bluffing.]  
[No.]   
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
The Doomsdays made their way back to the farm but they were followed by Superman and then everyone else.  
[Your idea is dumb.] Doomsday I eloquently rebutted Professor.  
[This is the only way that we can be independent and respected.]   
[Oh my god, this is attention seeking behavior! Don’t tell me that’s the reason you’ve put our safety and wellbeing at risk!] Doomsday II frantically signed in response.  
[I am aghast at your implications!]  
[I agree with Doomsday II.]  
[Well what is done is done! Follow me and I will lead us into the lead covered safe house.]  
[I’m so glad you threatened the entire world so that we can rot away underground! Unlike you, Doomsday I and I like to go outside!]  
[I do like to go outside.] Professor Doomsday angrily shoved his chair into his brothers to prompt them, but neither of them moved.   
[Fine! Betray me if you wish! I shall retire into my lair and you shall not know of my whereabouts!] Professor Doomsday angrily wheeled away and took an automated chute of his own creation under the Earth’s surface. The other two walked outside of the farm to confront the angry mob.  
“Fellas, I have to say this is not a good look.” Superman spoke sternly with his arms crossed.  
“They have declared their war on us-they must be destroyed!” Wonder Woman yelled angrily and raised her sword in the air.   
“Hey we didn’t agree to this! We were just as surprised as you guys!” Doomsday II exasperatedly replied while waving his arms.  
“We are not going to kill anyone!” Superman held his arms off and looked to the Doomsday brothers and then to Wonder Woman. “But we do need you to surrender to the authorities, including your other brother.”   
“Professor doesn’t want to surrender, and we haven’t declared war on anyone. However, Doomsday I and I are willing to present ourselves in front of...people? A presidential meeting? I actually don’t know what authorities you’re talking about.”  
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Doomsday I and Doomsday II were placed in arm and leg restraints (largely for appearances) and were presented before a large assembly of world leaders. Superman stepped forward to present before them.  
“Leaders of the world, we find ourselves in a precarious position. The Doomsday Brothers present a large potential threat, but I for one believe that they are deserving of life. In this presentation I will-”  
“PARADEMONS!!” Superman was interrupted by a screaming security guard. The members of the assembly rushed outside to see the sky covered by millions of the winged villains.  
“Did Steppenwolf escape!?” Wonder Woman shouted.  
“NOT QUITE” A booming voice echoed from the distance. An imposing grey figure in dark blue armor stepped out from a crowd of parademons.   
“I AM DARKSEID, RULER OF APOKOLIPS, AND I WILL GATHER THE MOTHERBOXES TO CONTINUE MY GOAL OF FINDING THE ANTI-LIFE EQUATION.” Wonder Woman charged at Darkseid with her sword, but a single punch sent her flying. Then chaos erupted. Bat-winged parademons swarmed all over the place and kept on coming despite being cut down by Amazons, Atanteans, and gun fire. Superman and the two Doomsdays who were present approached the ruler of Apokolips.   
“Y’know what Darkseid? I don’t want you here, but this presents me with a rare opportunity to cut loose. You see, I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard-” Superman began his speech while walking towards Darkseid, but he was blasted away by a powerful omega beam. Doomsday I rushed towards the villain, but they were too slow to reach Darkseid. Doomsday II tackled his older brother out of the way of another omega beam, which struck a parademon.   
“We can’t touch him!!” Doomsday II cried out as Darkseid slowly advanced. He flew towards Darkseid at top speed, dodging any oncoming omega beams, but the ruler didn’t even flinch when Doomsday II kicked his knees. Darkseid smirked and reached for Doomsday II, but a shining lasso wrapped itself around his wrist and pinned it back temporarily. The Doomsday brother escaped temporarily, but after a quick motion from Darkseid Wonder Woman was yet again knocked away.   
“I need to get you to him, but it’ll take a miracle in order to get an opening!!” Doomsday II yelled desperately to Doomsday I. Suddenly, a massive laser beam cut through the sky and lit up Darkseid.  
“Umm...It’ll take a second miracle when I’m ready to take advantage of it!” Doomsday II yelled at the sky. The smoke and debris cleared, but Darkseid was only moderately harmed.  
“YOUR PETTY WEAPONS CANNOT HARM ME, OH PEOPLE OF EARTH”  
[It was not a miracle.] Doomsday I signed to Doomsday II.  
“What?”  
[It was not a miracle, it was Professor Doomsday’s super weapon.]   
“And it didn’t even work!?” Doomsday II worriedly shouted. Darkseid confidently chuckled yet kept a wary eye to the sky, just as Superman began to stir from his omega beam injuries.   
[The weapon is based on Professor Doomsday’s laser vision, so Superman may be able to increase its effectiveness.] Doomsday I grabbed a parademon in each arm and charged at Darkseid as Doomsday II flew to Superman’s side. Doomsday I was able to dodge the omega beams by using the bodies of nearby parademons, but he was unable to get into close quarters with the tyrant.   
“Superman! Superman!” Doomsday II shook the man of steel. “We think my brother’s superweapon utilizes laser vision! You might be able to boost his power and beat Darkseid if you help him!” Superman groaned and began to float into the air.   
“Do you know where your brother is?” Doomsday II shook his head.  
“He made his base out of lead! Try to find an underground lair that you can’t see through!” He began to fly at Darkseid again, but Superman grabbed him by the elbow for a moment.  
“Hey kid, don’t get hit by one of those beams-I don’t think I could survive another one.” Superman saluted and began to fly away. Darkseid readied an omega beam to fire at Superman, but he was forced instead to counteract another laser blast that came down through the clouds.   
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Superman rocketed upwards, towards the direction of the laser’s origin. He traced the source to a type of satellite with a focusing lens, supposedly used to redirect any laser beams. Superman focused his enhanced vision, and followed an uncharacteristic heat trail from the satellite to a location on the Earth’s surface. Sure enough, when he peered into the crust, Superman found a geometric structure that he could not look through with his x-ray vision. Finding the most efficient path, Superman quickly drilled through the ground until he reached the entrance of the lead safehouse.   
“Listen, I know we’re not on the friendliest terms-” Superman began a rousing speech, but a door into the safehouse opened before he could get going.   
“I know my brothers are in danger, we do not have the time!” Professor Doomsday roughly motioned towards the center of the room. A large device somewhat resembling a telescope pointed upwards towards the ceiling of the bunker.  
“I made an initial focusing lens for myself, but it did not generate enough power to destroy this new threat.” He motioned towards a binocular-like headset on the ground. “With the two of us, we’ll have to simultaneously find an opening-” He pointed at the wall of screens that showed live footage of the skirmish, “-while aiming at the condenser.” He then pointed his finger at a very small glowing target on the nose of the machine.   
“Easy enough.” Superman’s comment prompted a stern glare.   
“With both of us working together the energy output should be nearly double, but there will be a time lag. The others on the ground will have to create an opening-without any cover fire from us.” Professor Doomsday frowned while focusing intently on the computer screens.   
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Doomsday I and Doomsday II were able to keep themselves safe by using the bodies of parademons, but they were unable to be aggressive in their confrontations. Doomsday II could match or even outspeed the invader, but Darkseid had learned by now that he was too weak to do any major damage. While carrying Doomsday I, the group became an easier target to hit, and Doomsday II became too burdened to reach their target.  
“We can’t take him on with just the two of us!!” Doomsday II yelled while zigzagging around the menace. Darkseid followed the motion of Doomsday II and was able to grab him in a burst of quick movement. However, Wonder Woman’s lasso again saved the Doomsday brother. She let go of the lasso as Darkseid yanked it furiously backwards, but he immediately fired an omega beam in her direction. There were no parademons within her reach, but her reflexes allowed her to block the hit with her gauntlets, redirecting it skyward. Doomsday II used Darkseid’s momentary surprise to grab the lasso and give it back to Wonder Woman. Without being able to properly communicate, Doomsday II hoped that the other two would understand the gist of his plan. He grabbed Wonder Woman and Doomsday I and rushed headfirst at Darkseid. The ruler shifted slightly into a battle ready stance, suspecting some kind of trick. Doomsday I threw a parademon at him, causing him to dodge and immediately aim an omega beam at the trio. Doomsday I blocked the blast with a second parademon, using up their last meat shield. Doomsday II released Doomsday I and Wonder Woman just as she looped the Lasso of Truth around Darkseid’s wrist. Darkseid pulled on the lasso and fired at the other target with an omega beam simultaneously. He gave a look of surprise as Wonder Woman blocked the blast with her gauntlets yet again. Doomsday I resisted Darkseid’s pull and then slammed him into the ground using the lasso. Doomsday II used this opportunity to tie Darkseid’s legs together with the lasso. Unfortunately, the villainous ruler was not overly deterred and he grabbed Doomsday II by the throat. Darkseid grinned as he readied an omega beam to fire right between Doomsday II’s eyes.  
“AND THE FIRST ONE FALLS.”  
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
Professor Doomsday and Superman watched intently as Wonder Woman deflected one of Darkseid’s blasts.  
“There we go! If she can deflect those beams then they can make an opening!” Superman exclaimed excitedly and Professor Doomsday nodded seriously in response.  
“Ready your laser vision, our chance is coming soon.” Both of their eyes began to glow as Professor Doomsday quickly typed in coordinates. Doomsday II flew at Darkseid carrying the other two, and then dropped them off to either side.   
“Doomsday I has the lasso, this way they’ll be able to create a diversion.” Wonder Woman deflected the blast, Doomsday I pulled Darkseid prone, and Doomsday II rushed to tie him up.  
“Blast-he’s spending too much time! We’ve got to fire now so that Doomsday II can escape!”   
“Don’t! He’ll be able to deflect most of the blast if he’s not occupied! We have to wait until he’s distracted.” Professor Doomsday grimaced at Superman’s words and solemnly decided to wait.  
“You have forced me to bet on a deal with the devil!” Darkseid grabbed Doomsday II, and spoke triumphantly. Superman and Professor Doomsday both fired their laser eyes at the target.  
“It might make it in time!” Superman spoke hopefully, but Professor Doomsday stared at the screen in silence.  
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
“AND THE FIRST ONE FALLS” Darkseid’s eyes glowed as he readied an omega beam, but he craned his neck towards the sky. Doomsday II was struggling in vain against the tyrant’s crushing grip, and the villain’s attention was on the sky-ready to counteract the incoming attack. A smile cracked across his face as he peeked the laser attack that he baited out. “AFTER I SECURE MY VICTORY HAHA-” His laugh was interrupted as Doomsday I slammed his head into the ground. Doomsday I grimaced in pain as Darkseid burned into their hand, but he kept his hand clamped while freeing Doomsday II with the other hand. Doomsday II grabbed at Doomsday I to drag them away, but Doomsday I shook their hand and shoved their younger sibling away.  
“No, don’t do it!!” The laser weapon carved a path of searing light through the sky and obscured the visions of everyone present. Both Doomsday I and Darkseid were left in smoking pieces, but only Doomsday I had a head remaining.  
“M-Maybe you can regenerate the rest of your body, like you did with your arm.” Doomsday I shook their head slowly and tears welled up in Doomsday II’s eyes. Doomsday I weakly grabbed II’s arm with their remaining arm and then signed for the final time.  
[Be free.]  
𓇼𓇼𓇼  
After its first use, the Doomsday laser weapon was dismantled with the consent of its creator. A small memorial was done for Doomsday I, but the younger brothers decided that they wouldn’t have wanted a statue, and instead dedicated the entire “Darkseid Day” memorial to Doomsday I in a speech. The speech was not written or spoken by either of the Doomsday brothers and will not be appearing in this story. The audiences of both Professor Doomsday and Double-DJ understandably wondered where the two had gone-after a normal internet grieving period of one week-but they would receive no answer. Without any announcements-in person or online-the remaining Doomsday brothers prepared to leave the Earth.   
“Are we going to boldly go where no Doomsday has gone before?”  
“Has solemn silence before a defining event gone out of fashion?” Professor Doomsday sighed. “I already agreed to let you leave the atmosphere with the method of your choosing.”  
“Sorry.” Doomsday II biked across the yard while Professor Doomsday stared serenely from his place in the bicycle’s front basket. The bicycle lifted off the ground and flew through the air, taking the Doomsday brothers into space and away from the planet.   
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with me until the end! Idk if I'll ever write fanfiction again, but this has definitely been a very fun experience for me. I'll definitely continue writing in general. Check out my instagram (@fallawingintheabyss) if you like weird drawings or for any possible updates. Auf Weidersehen!


End file.
